ignacjuszfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Komputer Imcia
Komputer Imcia - poobijanie pudło na którym Ignacek montuje swoje filmy oraz ogólnie korzysta z niego. Stan software oraz hardware Komputer jest (lub przynajmniej był) zawirusowany totalnie. Znane adware które posiadał Imć to Cursormania, Deal Keeper, OnClickAds oraz Smiley Toolbars. System operacyjny komputera to Windows 8, do 2017 lub 2018 Windows XP. Stan techniczny komputera jest na ogół standardowy, poza uszkodzeniami klawiatury. Klawiatura numeryczna jest brudna, nie używana ani razu. Według Michała komputer ma dość przeciętne parametry. Na Komputerze znajdują się standardowe programy użytkowe takie jak Nero Burning Essentials oraz Irfanview. Service Pack na maszynie to najprawdopodobniej 3. Przed jednym z formatów komputera w 2016-2017 zleconym przez Bolka zaaplikowany także został pakiet wizualny Vista Transformation Pack. Ignacy na komputerze najczęściej rozrzuca pliki, skróty oraz aplikacje byle gdzie po Systemie (przykładowo w folderze WinSxS znaleziono zdjęcia zestawów Cobi, a Emil Maserak znalazł na nim losowe foldery o nazwach takich jak "niezdrowy" lub "fajne" pełne śmieci) Gry Imć posiada kolekcje gier i modów na dysku, oto niektóre z nich: * "Haflajf" (w tym też prawdopodobnie 2 i epizody, być może cały Orange Box wliczając w to Team Fortress 2 i Portal) * Strzel Sobie 2 * Stronghold Legends (wiadomo z filmu "ZAGRAJMY w twiedza legends odc. 1 O fuck and shit!") * Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory (na dysku ma skrót do tej gry nazwany "cobi rozpierducha") * Windowsowy Port Megamana X7 (nie wiadomo skąd go znalazł) * COBI Small Army (niemal owiana zapomnieniem gra promocyjna Cobi, dowiedział się o niej na Facebooku i pobrał. Specjalnie nazwał plik exe "zniszcz kobikowski") * XCOM: Terror from the Deep (nie działa) * Gorky 17 (w folderu Imcia jest rzekomo film z Gameplayu tej gry) * Civilization V (nie działa z oczywistych powodów, Imć podobno uderzył Michała zestawem LEGO Duplo bo "zepsul mi gre") * Counter-Strike 1.6 (czasami mówi się też że udało mu się odpalić Counter Strike Online, ale prawdopodobnie przez to że nie rozumie chińczyko chujowego nigdy potem nie zagrał) * Roblox (nie wiadomo czy usunął, wspominał tą grę na kanale. Screenshoty z Robloxa kiedyś były na jego dysku ale zostały usunięte) * StarCraft (?) * S.T.A.L.K.E.R (wszystkie części) * Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2005, Imć pisał na Discordzie że boi się Webstera i Razora) * Command And Conquer: Red Alert 2 (piracka wersja bazarowa i druga, normalna, podpisane kolejno "Red Alert 2" i "Skrót do Red Alert 2") * Mental Omega * Gry z uniwersum "Tiberium" Command And Conquer (poza czwórką) * Command And Conquer: Generals * Amnesia: The Dark Descent * Max Payne * Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven * Minecraft * Alien vs Predator (rzekomo, przynajmniej dwa odcinki gameplayu z tej gry pojawiły się na Ignacy2) * World of Tanks (nie działa; Imć nie ma jakiegoś pliku .dll, poza tym uważa że jest grą dla patriotów z powodu istnienia polskiego drzewa technologicznego w grze) * World of Warplanes (nie działa, prawdopodobnie ten sam problem co z WoT) * World of Warships (rzekomo) * Rise of the Reds (bardzo prawdopodobne) * Któraś z części FIFY * Wiele gier uznawanych za tzw. "shovelware" albo "gry z kosza" * Wiele gier granych na Emulatorach Kategoria:Klasa A Kategoria:Rzeczy